Beautiful Model
by Oh Lana
Summary: Chanyeol merupakan salah satu fanboy berat dari model majalah dewasa Byun Baekhyun. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun... / CHANBAEK, ONESHOOT, TYPO


Pagi hari yang indah, Chanyeol dengan semangat membara berjalan ke arah kalender -yang memang terpasang di dekat meja belajarnya. Dengan seragam sekolah melekat di tubuh, tas di punggung -semua persiapan sekolah sudah beres- Chanyeol menatap kalender.

Setelah melihat kalender dalam hitungan detik senyum lebar khas Park Chanyeol terpampang di wajah tampannya. "Ini yang ku tunggu!" serunya dengan tangan mengepal meninju udara.

Chanyeol langsung melesat ke bawah untuk sarapan dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Ah,ini dia yang paling disuka diawal bulan. Bukan karena dia mendapat uang bulanan –walau ini salah satunya juga- tapi tanggal 1 di kalender yang selalu ia lingkari dengan spidol merah itulah yang membuat Chanyeol merasa senang. Lingkar merah yan menandakan majalah dengan lambang kelinci terbit. Ya, itu yang di tunggu Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**Beautiful Model**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama dan tentukan sendiri :D**

**Pairing : Chanbaek**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, ONESHOOT DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya dengan senyum lebar, satu tangan memegang plastik berwarna putih. Kalau dilihat lebih teliti lagi maka kau akan melihat apa isi dari plastik berwarna putih yang di bawa Chanyeol. Baiklah aku akan memberitahumu isi di dalam plastik itu. Majalah. Ya, majalah yang baru Chanyeol beli di tempat lengganannya.

Penjaga toko yang memang sudah mengenal Chanyeol –karena Chanyeol pelanggan setia pembeli majalah berlogo kelinci tersebut- selalu membuka tokonya pagi-pagi saat majalah itu baru terbit karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol meminta ke _ahjussi _pemilik toko itu untuk membuka tokonya lebih pagi agar Chanyeol bisa membelinya sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Hey kawan-kawan!" seru Chanyeol dari ambang pintu. Dia berteriak dengan satu tangan –tangan yang memegang plastik putih- terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Teman-teman _namja _sekelasnya itu sontak melihat ke Chanyeol. Melihat tangan Chanyeol senyum sumringah langsung terlihat.

"Kau membelinya?"

"CEPAT KE SINI!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan angkuh dan duduk di mejanya –berada di pojok belakang dekat jendela- . Teman-teman yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang. Chanyeol duduk di kursi dan teman-temannya langsung mengerubungi layaknya lalat.

"WAHHHHHH!" seru mereka saat Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan majalahnya dari dalam plastik.

Chanyeol dengan lambat menaruh bukunya di meja. "AISH, CHANYEOL-_AH_! CEPAT BUKA!" seru temannya tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah –baiklah. Sabar dong…" Chanyeol menaruh majalah itu di atas meja dan mulai membuka majalah itu.

"WAH!" seru mereka senang.

Siswi yang di sana hanya bisa diam karena memang mereka terbiasa dengan tingkah teman-teman _namja_-nya itu. Awal bulan memang selalu begini -,-

"Aku mau melihat Baekhyun dulu!" seru Chanyeol sang pemilik sah majalah itu.

Baekhyun salah satu model _yeoja _seksi yang memang sangat terkenal. Inilah sosok model yang membuat Chanyeol rela mengeluarkan uang di awal bulan. Chanyeol memang sangat mengidolakan model seksi bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun. Seorang model _yeoja_ dengan tubuh mulus dan montok. Membuat Chanyeol selalu berpikiran mesum padahal hanya melihatnya di majalah saja.

**GLUP!**

Chanyeol menelan paksa air liurnya. Ah, ini dia si Model Baekhyun. Model _yeoja_ yang membuat Chanyeol rela onani tiap malam.

"_Shit_! Dia sangat _sexy_!"

"Sepertinya aku akan menegang!"

**PLAK **

Chanyeol langsung mengeplak kepala teman-temannya. "Jangan memikirkan yang macam-macam! Yang boleh memikirkan Baekhyunn_ie_ macam-macam hanya aku. Hanya aku!" seru Chanyeol.

Temannya hanya bisa menunduk takut. Kalau dia melawan dan Chanyeol tidak mau memperlihatkan majalah itu bisa habis mereka. Siapa yang mau membeli majalah mahal tersebut? Apalagi mereka hanya seorang pelajar tingkat akhir _senior high school_. Hanya Chanyeol yang mau membeli majalah itu.

"Kalian boleh melihat majalah ini asalkan jangan berpikiran macam-macam tentang Baekhyun_ie_-ku!" klamnya.

Ah, sedikit memberitahu. Chanyeol ini memang seorang _Fanboy_ dari model _sexy_ Baekhyun sejak awal dia menduduki _senior high school _karena Jongin –sepupunya- yang memperlihatkan waktu itu. Dia rela mengeluarkan uang yang cukup besar hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun di majalah itu.

Mata mereka seolah ingin keluar, mulut menggangga, pandangan penuh gairah terlihat di wajah siswa-siswa tersebut. Bayangkan saja pagi-pagi mereka melihat model sexy –Baekhyun- dengan pose yang _asdfghjkl_ sekali.

Baekhyun berphoto dengan duduk mengangkang di kuda-kudaan kayu, menggunakan _hotpans_, kaus berwarna putih yang perlihatkan bahu mulusnya, leher terbelit syal berwarna _cream_, rambut ikalnya di kuncir kuda tinggi dan menyisakan sedikit rambut ikal yang sengaja ditata disisi wajahnya, poni menutupi dahi. Tak lupa satu tangan yang Baekhyun letakan di atas kepala kuda-kudaan dan satu tangan lagi memegang bibirnya yang sudah diberi lipstick merah merekah.

Kakinya terlihat panjang itu terpasang hak tinggi berwarna hitam. Pandangannya ke arah kamera seperti seorang yang meminta _ya… you know what_.

"Ah lihat payudaranya!" tunjuk salah satu teman Chanyeol yang berkacamata.

"Aku ingin menenggelamkan wajahku di payudara besar itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan jari mengelus gambar payudara besar Baekhyun.

Teman-teman lain berseru, "AKU SETUJU!"

"Aku ingin menjadi kudanya!" seru temannya yang duduk tepat di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap tajam teman di sebelahnya itu. "Kalau aku, aku ingin menjadi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menjadi kudanya. Dengan begitu aku bisa 'menungganginya' sampai lemas." Ucap Chanyeol dengan jari memberi tanda kutip.

Teman-teman yang lain yang mengerti arti ucapan Chanyeol kembali berseru, "AKU SETUJU!"

"Payudara yang besar.." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah ingin meremas. Teman yang lain meliat ke Chanyeol.

"Ehm!"

"Bokong yang ketat!" teman yang lain hanya bisa menggerakan bibir seperti berkata 'Aaaa'.

"Ehm!"

"Dan bibirnya yang pasti mendes—"

"EHM!"

"YA! KAU BE-risik….." di awali dengan bentakan di akhiri dengan gumaman.

**GLUP**

Chanyeol dan lainnya hanya bisa menelan paksa air liurnya. Jelas saja mereka begitu. Orang yang sedari tadi berdehem itu Jung _Seonsangnim. _Guru Matematika yang mengajar di jam pertama, guru yang terkenal _killer_. Guru berumur 45 tapi sudah menyandang gelar duda.

"KEMBALI KE TEMPAT DUDUK KALIAN!" serunya dengan liur yang muncrat kemana-mana.

Mereka lari terbirit-birit ketempat duduk masing-masing. Sang guru _killer_ mendekati Chanyeol. Guru tersebut berdecak sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. "Masih pagi dan kau membawa barang seperti ini, Park Chanyeol." Dia merampas majalah tersebut. "Majalahmu saya sita!" guru tersebut berbalik badan dan membawa serta majalah baru Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap teman-temanya. Yang siswa seolah bilang _aku-tidak-tau-kalau-sudah-masuk. _Tapi yang perempuan seolah bilang _RASAKAN!_

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dalam hati dia mengomel, _Pagi-pagi sudah sial! Bilang saja kau mau mengambil majalaku dan melihat isinya, dasar Tua Bangka butuh belaian! Argh! Majalahku!_

Sang guru menaruh majalah itu di mejanya, mengambil sebuah kapur dan mulai menulis di papan tulis. Baru menulis angka satu sang guru berbalik dan berkata, "KELUARKAN KERTAS DAN MASUKKAN BUKU KALIAN! KITA ULANGAN DADAKAN!" seru sang guru.

Terdengar suara protesan dari penjuru kelas. "Ini semua karena pagi-pagi sudah ada yang melanggar peraturan!" guru tersebut melirik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa tersindir kembali membatin, _kena sial lagi. Aku ingin mengali tanah untuk tempatmu, Dasar Tua Bangka!_

Penjuru kelas walau mengomel –terutama yang perempuan karena menganggap semua salah Chanyeol- tetap melaksanakan perintah. Mereka mulai menyobek kertas dua lembar dan menyalin soal dari papan tulis.

Beberpa menit kemudian 5 soal dengan tingkat kesusahan akut selesai dibuat. Guru itu menaruh kapur dan mengusap tangannya. "Selesaikan dalam waktu satu jam!" serunya sebelum duduk.

Melihat muridnya mulai mengerjankan soal darinya sang guru tersenyum senang, _saatnya melihat majalah ini. Saatnya melihat Baekhyunie~ _ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Jam belajar mengajar selesai. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Chanyeol menenteng tasnya dengan wajah lesu. Sejak jam pertama tadi dia memang malas belajar karena majalah yang sudah susah payah dia beli di sita oleh sang guru, dan itu pasti tidak akan dikembalian sampai kelulusan sekalipun.

Chanyeol keluar kelas dan berjalan ke parkiran untuk mengambil sepedanya. Dia mengendarai sepedanya menuju tempat les.

Di tempat les-nya itu Chanyeol di sambut senyum lebar dari Jongin yang sedang melambaikan tangan dengan majalah di tangannya._ Apa dia mau pamer?_

"Chanyeol-_ah_, kemari cepat!" serunya.

Chanyeol dengan malas berjalan ke arah Jongin dan duduk di sebelah sepupunya itu.

"Mana majalahmu? Lihat aku baru membelinya tadi sepulang sekolah. Untung aku tidak kehabisan. Ini majalah tinggal satu-satunya!" serunya dengan tangan yang memamerkan majalah.

"Bisakah kau diam?! Aku sedang _galau_ karena majalahku yang disita. Aish, sial sekali aku ini! Kenapa lagi pakai di sita segala. Kalau begini pasti tidak akan dikembalikan lagi!"

Mendengar itu Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "Sayang sekali majalahmu di sita. Kau tau, di bagian paling belakang majalah ini ada sebuah nomer dan nomer itu yang membuat kita mendapat diskon 50 persen untuk membeli tiket di _fansign_ special Byun Baekhyun, yang akan di adakan Minggu besok."

Chanyeol menegakakan tubuhnya dan langsung menatap Jongin. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Sepupunya yang berbeda sekolah darinya itu mengangguk mantap. "Dan aku salah satu yang mendapat diskon itu." Ucapnya bangga.

Chanyeol semakin mendidih. "ARGH! DASAR TUA BANGKA!" dia memukul-mukul meja. Beruntung tempat lesnya belum penuh orang jadi dia bisa puas mengomel. "Berapa harga tiket itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin membuka majalahnya dan memperlihatkan harganya. "_MWO_?! Mahal sekali! Ini setara dengan aku kalau membeli motor _matic_!" seru Chanyeol.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau tau sendiri Baekhyun itu bagaimana. Dia model yang sangat misterius jadi ya.. cukup mahal kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Berikan nomer majalah itu untukku. Lagian kau kan sudah punya_ namjachingu_ bermata_ owl_-mu itu jadi kau tidak usah datang."

"Enak saja. Aku tiak mau!" dengan cepat Jongin memasukkan majalah ketasnya. Dia berdiri, "Beli saja tiketnya! _Weeekkk_." Dia akhiri dengan _mehrong_ dan Jongin pindah tempat duduk. Ini demi mengamankan majalahnya agar tidak di ambil Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku harus menjual sepeda, ponsel dan lainnya." Ucapnya nalangsa.

Sangat mahal memang untuk menemui Baekhyun. Model manis itu memang tidak pernah bisa di temui dimanapun. Kalau kau ingin melihatnya ya kau harus membeli majalah itu karena memang hanya di situ kalian melihatnya. Kalau ingin bertemu langsung kalian tidak akan pernah bisa. Makanya acara _fansign_ ini sangat di tunggu-tunggu para kaum adam (ini pertama kalinya _fansign_ Baekhyun,) karena dengan ini mereka bisa bertemu Baekhyun secara langsung.

.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus, Baekhyunn_ie_~" sang fotographer mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengusapnya. "Menjijikan." Ucapnya.

Sang fotografer tersenyum maklum. "Kau boleh menganti bajumu."

"Tanpa kau suruh aku sudah mau melepas ini semua!" Baekhyun pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit.

Di ruang pribadinya. Baekhyun langsung menghapus polesan _make up _di wajahnya.

"Hey, Baekhyunie~"

Baekhyun melihat _namja_ setinggi namsan tower –oke in berlebihan- melambaikan tangannya dan langsung masuk ke ruang Baekhyun. Tak lupa dia juga menutup pintunya.

Baekhyun kembali menghapus _make up_-nya.

"Edisi selanjutnya tentang sekolah?" tanya _namja_ tersebut saat melihat baju Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Ucapnya ketus.

"Minggu besok kau ada _fansign_."

Baekhyun yang baru melepas satu bulu mata palsunya berbalik badan. Menatap tajam _namja _yang tenyata manajernya itu. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Minggu besok kau ada_ fansign_." Ulangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya denganku, Kris _hyung_?!" sunggutnya.

"Ini perintah dari bos kita. Lagian kita akan untung sangat banyak karena banyak yang meminta ingin bertemu langsung denganmu."

"Tapi aku pasti akan menemui mereka dengan dandanan…" Baekhyun melihat ke dirinya sendiri.

"Yap… dengan dandanan wanita." Lanjut Kris.

"_YA_! Kenapa harus begitu?! Kau tau aku tidak pernah mau hadir di acara TV, Radio bahkan aku tidak mau di wawancara karena aku tidak mau berdandan seperti ini!" Baekhyun memasukkan tangan ke bajunya; mengambil penyumpal dada, melepas wig, melepas satu bulu mata –yang satu sudah dilepas, melepas dasi dan melepas baju seragamnya itu. "Aku tidak mau berdandan seperti _yeoja_ selain pekerjaan. Aku _namja_!" serunya kalap. "Lihat aku tidak punya dada besar." Dia memperlihatkan dadanya yang kempes –karena penyumpal dada itu sudah di buang. "Aku punya jakun!" dia menunjuk jakun. "Dan aku punya ini!"serunya dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk sesuatu di balik rok-nya –ingat dia masih menggunkan rok seragam.

"Tapi Baekhyun kalau kau datang dengan penampilan_ namja_ orang akan kabur dan kau akan kehilangan pekerjaan besarmu ini."

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Sudah cukup aku berrdandan _yeoja_ di majalah dan aku tidak mau lagi berdandan _yeoja_ di depan umum. Aku tidak mau!"

**BRAK!**

Baekhyun membanting pintu, masuk kekamar mandi yang memang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Kris hanya bisa mengusap dada agar dirinya sabar menghadapi sifat Baekhyun. Huh, dia juga sih salah menjerumuskan Baekhyun ke pekerjaan seperti ini.

Ya, Baekhyun yang terkenal sebagai model _yeoja sexy_ ini sebenarnya _namja_. Inilah alasan kenapa Baekhyun selalu menutupi lehernya –untuk menutupi jakunnya- entah itu menggunakan syal, kerah tinggi atau bahkan pita. Menutupi bagian selangka –entah itu bagaiman caranya- , selalu menggunakan wig dan penyumpal dada (ini rahasia dada besarnya). Karena dia _namja_. Jelas saja saat dia berdandan menjadi _yeoja_ dia akan menjadi _yeoja_ semampai padahal kalau jadi _namja_ dia se… _ehm_… ya segitu lah.

Kris memang yang mengajaknya bergabung ke dunia model karena saat itu Baekhyun yang baru kehilangan keluarga dan tak ada saudara yang mau menerima dirinya, tak punya apa-apa dan ia bekerja bersama Kris. Kris menyuruhnya menjadi assisten model _yeoja _ternama saat itu. Namun sayang saat pemotretan sang model tersebut kabur entah kemana dan tak ada siapapun di situ selain para kru –yang rata-rata _namja_-, Baekhyun dan Kris.

Saat itu Kris langsung mengusulkan agar Baekhyun di dandani menjadi_ yeoja_ untuk saat itu saja dan semua kru jelas mensetujuinya –karena tak ada jalan lain-. Di edisi tersebut Baekhyun perdana tampil -3 tahun yang lalu- para pelanggan majalah tersebut sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Sejak saat itulah Baekhyun terjerumus dalam dunia model dan terpaksa menyamar menjadi _yeoja_. Gaji yang di terimanya sangat besar dan dia mau menjadi model seterusnya asalkan dia tidak tampil di muka umum (berpenampilan _yeoja) _selain di majalah. Semua kru termasuk Kris menyanggupi. Maka dari itu yang mengetahui penyamaran Baekhyun hanya para kru dan Kris saja.

Lagian saat itu Kris merayunya dengan berkat, _"Kau akan cepat kaya. Gaji di sana sangat besar. Terlebih saat di depan umum kau dalam bentuk namja bisa lelasa mengandeng namja tanpa ada yang menghinamu karena mereka tidak tau kalau kau adalah Baekhyun si yeoja sexy. Bayangkan, harta berlimpah dan kau bisa puas mengandeng namja manapun. Bukankah enak? Kalau kau bekerja menjadi model laki-laki –walau tidak mungkin, dan kau mengandeng laki-laki maka kau akan dihujat. Ingat kau seorang public figur. Kalau kau bukan seorang public figur kau terserah mau mengandeng siapapun."_

Baekhyun langsung mensetujuinya saat itu. Lagian saudaranya tidak mngkin tau. Asalkan dengan syarat mereka harus merahasiakan identitas Baekhyun. Orang-orang hanya mengenal sang model_ sexy_ itu bernama Byun Baekhyun, selebihnya mereka tidak tau. Saudaranya kan tinggal di kampung dan tidak akan mungkin membeli ,ajalah seperti itu. Kalaupun mereka tau itu Baekhyun, bodo amat!.

Ah ya, Baekhyun itu gay dan itulah kenapa dia ditolak bahkan dicemooh saat keluarganya meninggal dalam kecelakan mobil. Di sana dia bertemu Kris dan **TARA…..** hidupnya menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Dan ingat, Baekhyun sedang _single_ sekarang.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah berpindah ke hari Minggu. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam. Chanyeol dengan rambut hitam menutupi dahi, dan pakaian _casual_nya telah siap. Tak lupa dia menyempotkan parfum ke tubuhnya. Setelah puas melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin dia berkata, "Kau memang tampan, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Jongin.

"Kau dimana?"

"…."

"Oke, aku menunggumu di depan rumah."

**PIP..**

Chanyeol memasukkan ponsel ke saku dan mengambil tas ranselnya. "Saatnya bertemu dengan _my lovely _Byun Baekhyun…." Chanyeol melesat dan ia menunggu jemputan Jongin.

Ini dia yang di tunggu Chanyeol. Hari Minggu. Chanyeol memang berhasil membeli tiket mahal tersebut. Dengan menjual sepeda, ponsel, dan hal lainnya yang bisa dijaul di pasar loak. Chanyeol juga terpaksa _uniko _–usaha nipu kolot- dengan berkata untuk memberi sumbangan ke panti asuhan. Orang tuanya yang dermawan jelas saja memberikan uang yang besar ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga meminta uang bulannanya untuk dua bulan kedepan dengan alasan, _aku ingin lebih bisa bertanggung jawab dengan diriku sendiri. Dengan memegang uang tiga bulan lamanya_. Jelas saja orang tuanya memberikan itu semua. Orang tuanya sangat senang Chanyeol menjadi orang yang bertangung jawab.

Dan beruntung dia bisa membeli tiket itu –walau dia sedang berpikir bagaimana hidupnya tiga bulan kedepan-. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus kerja paruh waktu mulai sekarang -,-

.

.

Setibanya di tempat _fansign_ yang diadaan di sebuah hotel mewah nan tertutup, Chanyeol langsung berkata ke Jongin, "Aku mau ke toilet. Ada panggilan alam!" serunya melesat pergi ke toilet.

Jongin melanjutkan jalannya ke ruangan yang sudah banyak orangnya tersebut. Jongin melihat jam tangan hitamnya, "Masih pukul delapan dan sudah penuh orang begini." Gumamnya.

Jongin melanjutkan jalannya dan berhenti di pintu masuk untuk memberikan tiketnya. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, Menatap seluruh orang di sana yang semuanya laki-laki. Bahkan ada juga seorang kakek-kakek di sana. Ternyata tua tapi masih nafsu.

.

.

Pagi hari Baekhyun sudah di bangunkan dan pukul tujuh seharusnya dia sudah mulai di dandani tapi dengan berbagai alasan –alasan sakit perut- dia berdiam satu jam di dalam toilet. Hingga akhirnya dia lelah juga diam di toilet. Apalagi tepat di sebelah biliknya terdengar suara aneh-aneh. Suara kentut. Mana bau lagi -_-'

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah kusut. Dia langsung menuju westafle dan sesekali mengumpat seseorang di balik bilik yang mengeluarkan suara aneh itu. Gggzzz… pagi yang menyebalkan.

Saat mencuci tangannya seseorang di balik bilik toilet yang berbunyi aneh itu keluar. Baekhyun melihat pantulannya dari cermin yang di hadapnnya. Sosok _namja_ jangkung dengan tas yang tersampir dibahu, baju berwarna hitam, celana jeans panjang sobek-sobek, rambut hitam menutupi poni. _Ah, tampannya~_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pura-pura fokus mencuci tangannya, dia sengaja memperlambat mencuci tangannya untuk lebih lama melihat _namja _jangkung yang perlahan berjalan ke sebelahnya. Baekhyun sesekali curi-curi pandang ke _namja _di sebelahnya ini yang sedang menggigit selembar tiket._ Namja_ itu melihat Baekhyun dari cermin dan dia menarik sudut bibirnya yang tentu saja dibalas senyum manis oleh Baekhyun.

_Namja_ itu menaruh tiketnya di kantung celana. _Namja_ itu memencet tempat sabun –yang tepat di sebelah Baekhyun- agar sabun cair itu keluar. Wajah _namja_ itu hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja dari wajahnya._ Sial, aku ingin menciumnya…. _Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Gerakan cuci tangan Baekhyun berhenti dan malah melihat _namja_ yang wajahnya itu hanya terletak beberapa centi darinya. Sedikit saja bibirnya maju maka Baekhyun bisa mencium pipi _namja_ tersebut. _Namja_ tersebut kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan membersihkan tangannya dari sabun.

"Kau salah satu fans Baekhyun?" tanya orang tersebut dengan menatap Baekhyun dari pantulan kaca.

"Eoh? Ehm…. ya." Jaawab Baekhyun dengan senyum kikuk.

"Aku juga!" seru _namja_ itu bangga. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyum anehnya. Chanyeol mengelap tangannya dengan tisu. "Oh ya…" dia membuang tisu tersebut di tong sampah di dekatnya. Chanyeol mengambil tiket di sakunya. "Lihat aku sangat beruntungkan.." ucapnya dengan memamerkan tiket tersebut tepat di depan Baekhyun. Dia kembali memasukkan tiket itu lagi ke sakunya. "Aku termasuk beruntung karena kata Jongin hanya ada 200 tiket dan aku pemilik tiket 199-nya. Beruntung sekalikan~"

Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengangguk. _Dia fansku~ _ucapnya bangga dalam hati.

"Tidak percuma aku menjual sepeda, ponsel, menipu orang tuaku dan lain sebagainya yang penting aku mendapatkan tiket ini. Ah, aku ingin mencium Baekhyun kalau bertemu nanti.." ucapnya sambil menerawang entah apa.

Baekhyun melihat _namja_ di sebelahnya ini. Tenyata dia banyak bicara juga -_-'

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel di saku celananya ternyata ada pesan dari Jongin yang menyuruhnya cepat ke sana takut acaranya segera di mulai.

"Ah ya, aku duluan ya.." ucapnya sambil melambaikan balas melambaikan tangannya. Di ambang pintu _namja_ itu berbalik menatap Baekhyun. "Sampai bertemu nanti! Dan namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol._ Bye bye_~"

Melihat _namja_ yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Chanyeol' itu menghilang di balik pintu, Baekhyun menyeringai. "Jadi namanya Chanyeol. Aku akan mendapatkanmu.." ucapnya dengan gaya seolah menembak pintu tersebut.

.

.

Acara sudah di mulai. Baekhyun tampil dengan seragam sekolah (sekaligus promosi untuk edisi berikutnya) dengan kerah tinggi dan dasi yang menutupi jakun, baju seragam yang ketat, rok mininya memperlihatkan paha yang mulus, rambut –wig- tergerai indah.

Sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya diam dan Kris lah yang menjadi juru bicara. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sesekali berbicara. Kris mengatakan kalau Baekhyun sedang sakit tenggorokkan jadi suaranya sedikit aneh dan semua orang di sana memakluminya. Padahal suara Baekhyun kan aslinya begitu -_-'

Ini sih bukan seperti _fansign_ Baekhyun tapi Kris karena emang banyakan Kris yang berbicara. Baekhyun cuma mengeluarkan suaranya saat ditanya tangal lahir dan ternyata sepantaran dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga mengatakan kalau dia _homeschooling_.

Tibalah di acara akhir yaitu pemberian tanda tangan dan photo bersama. Kris masih setia menemani Baekhyun. Walaupun banyak fans yang kecewa karena Baekhyun kebanyakan diam tapi semua fans memakluminya. Dan memanjatkan doa semoga Baekhyun cepat sembuh –padahal diakan tidak sakit.

.

.

Chanyeol baris di nomer dua dari belakang. Dia sangat senang sekali hari ini. Ternyata suara Baekhyun itu seksi saat bicara. Walau cuma bilang _'Hey'_, tangggal lahir, _homeschooling_, dan _'Bye-bye'_, '_Jaga kesehatan kalian!'_. Tapi Chanyeol akan selalu merekam suara itu di otaknya.

Dia menghitung barisan yang semakin menyusut. Banyak sekali yang meminta photo bersama Baekhyun walau dengan radius jarak yang cukup jauh -3 jengkal tangan Kris-. Ini di utarakan Kris agar mereka tidak tertular Baekhyun. Semua fans jelas protes dengan mengatakan "Aku rela sakit demi Baekhyun!"

Saat itu Baekhyun turun tangan dan berkata, "Aku tidak ingin kalian sakit. Jaga kesehatan kalian!" ucapnya di akhiri dengan senyum manis dan mereka semua langsung menurut.

Chanyeol berlonjak senang saat barisan menuju Baekhyun tinggal 10 orang. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi~

Dan akhirnya dia berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"_Hey~_" sapa Chanyeol gugup.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan… "_Hey_ juga~"

_Ah, jantungku!_ Teriak Chanyeol dalam hati.

"A-aku fans be-beratmu…" ucapnya masih gugup.

"Wah, benarkah? Ah, aku sangat terharu. Ehm… dimana aku menandatanganiya?" semua orang yang di sana yang lagi kakak-kusuk berhenti. Ini suara Baekhyun yang terbanyak.

Chanyeol bahkan langsung diam. Dia juga _shock_. Baekhyun berbicara banyak dengannya…. Ingin dia tiduran di banyak bunga bunga~

"Chanyeol_ie_~"

Chanyeol tersentak saat Baekhyun memanggil dirinya. "Ya? Ah, di-disini…" tunjuknya.

"Dimana? Di sini?" menggenggam tangan Chanyeol untuk menunjuk kertas kosong tersebut. Chanyeol mematung semua di sana mematung.

"Chanyeol_ie_~" panggil Baekhyun lagi.

"Ah ya, di situ." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangannya dari Chanyeol dan mulai menandatanganinya. _Aku tidak akan mencuci tanganku~ _ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ini…" Baekhyun menyerahkan kertas yang sudah di tanda tanganinya. "Kemarilah kita photo bersama…" Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol berdiri di sebelahnya.

Dengan semangat dia berdiri di samping Baekhyun dengan jarak yang sudah dia perkirakan.

"Mendekatlah~"

Orang di sana ingin sekali membunuh Chanyeol. Beruntungnya Chanyeol… kenapa hanya ke Chanyeol?!

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggangguk dengan senyum manisnya. Chanyeol perlahan mendekati Baekhyun hingga akhirnya Baekhyun yang kesal menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga menambrak –oopsss- dada palsunya. Orang di sana terbelalak. Beruntungnya Chanyeol…

Kris tidak dapat mencegah karena ini keinginan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Auh…" ucap Chanyeol gugup.

"Kris hyu— ah, Kris _Oppa_, photokan kami." Ucap Baekhyun. Kris hanya mengangguk dan mengambil kamera yang dibawa Chanyeol. "Apa kau sekaku itu saat di photo?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol berdiri kaku di sebelahnya.

"A-aku tidak tau harus bagaimana." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi _blank._

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lagi. Dengan wajah sedekat ini Chanyeol merasa sangat senang. Baekhyun membimbing tangan Chanyeol untuk melingkar dipinggangnya, Baekhyun memeluk tangan Chanyeol. "Senyumlah menghadap ke kamera. Jangan _blank _begitu."

"A-ah ya…"

**JEPRET….**

Photo itu selesai. "Ini kameramu.." Kris menyerahkan kamera Chanyeol.

"Ah ya, terima kasih." Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun. Dia cukup sadar diri dengan tatapan semua orang yang ada di sana.

Jantungnya terus berdetak keras, perutnya seolah ada kupu-kupu, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Dia terlalu bahagia dan takut –dengan tatapan semua orang yang seolah mengulitinya.

"Chanyeol_ie_~" Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Y-ye?" Chanyeol kembali gugup saat tangan Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya.

Apa Chanyeol itu tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun tidak pernah bertanya nama dirinya? Dari mana Baekhyun tau namanya? Apa dia tidak berpikiran begitu? Sepertinya tidak, dia terlalu _blank _dan senang.

"Kalau kau bertemu denganku secara langung begini, kau ingin apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang _ah_…. Ingin sekali Chanyeol _ehm ehm.. you know what_.

"A-aku ingin mencium—"

**CUP….**

Baekhyun langsung mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan menarik kemeja depan Chanyeol. Mata semua orang terbelalak kecuali Baekhyun yang malah memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Chanyeol. "Bibirmu sangat manis~" bisiknya dengan nada eeerrr… _sexy_. Baekhyun menjilat telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol _blank_. Dia tidak tau harus berpikir bagaimana. Dia terlalu senang hingga akhirnya…..

**BRUK….**

Dia pingsan dengan senyum di bibirnya.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Hey hey… saya datang. Lana di sini haha…

.

Ending dengan tidak elitnya haha

.

**.**

**.**


End file.
